Un rêve qui change tout
by yaoi's power
Summary: Izaya et Shizuo se haïssent cordialement. Mais un rêve vient perturber leur paisible vie d'ennemis. Yaoi. Shizaya / Izuo.
1. Chapter 1: Rêve

Durarara ne m'appartiens pas (malheureusement) et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un pwp. Il y aura des lemons oui DES. =)

**Chapitre 1: Rêve**

Izaya n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Comment cette peste d'Erika avait osé publier un torchon pareil? C'était affreux. Comment aller-il faire pour gérer les vagues de rumeurs qui s'en suivraient. Même si Shizu-chan la tuait, les effets resteraient irréversibles. Sa réputation d'informateur diabolique resterait à jamais ternie. Voilà ce que cette peste avait dans la rubrique people du nouveau Journal d'Ikebukuro:

"_Il a été prouvé par mon équipe et moi même que les deux personnes qui étaient aux yeux de tous les plus grands ennemis d'Ikebukuro étaient secrètement amants. Oui, je parle bien d'Orihara Izaya et d'Hewajima Shizuo. Il a été découvert que ce n'était pas une relation purement sexuelle, en effet le surhomme à annoncé à l'informateur lors de leurs derniers ébats qu'il l'aimait... Pour ceux qui se demandent qui est le dominant dans cette histoire; eh bien nous avons réponse à tout, c'est bien évidemment "Shizu-chan"._  
_Karisawa Erika"_

C'était bien évidemment cette dernière phrase qui le gênait, tout ce qui a été dit dans l'article était vrai et il savait que les habitants d'Ikebukuro le sauraient un jour mais pourquoi devait-elle préciser qu'il était uke. Il devait vite parler au faux blond mais il ne pouvait sortir à découvert après cet article. Il appela Celty elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui créa un casque avec son ombre et lui permit ainsi d'arriver ni vu ni connu chez l'ex barman. Il entra sans frapper à la porte et appela son amant:

-Shizu-chan, tu es là?

-Sous la douche, j'arrive mon amour!

Deux minutes plus tard, Shizuo sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette nouée autour du cou. Izaya se lécha mentalement les lèvres à la vue du torse musclé de son amant barré d'une cicatrice, un souvenir de leur première rencontre. Shizuo s'approcha de lui, passa ces bras autour de son cou et déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. Puis murmura au creux de son oreille:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène de si bonne heure Izaya?

À ces mots, Izaya se souvint de la raison de sa venue. Il s'écarta de Shizuo pour ne pas succomber à la tentation et lui mis le journal sous le nez:

- Lis-moi ce torchon

Shizuo commença à lire tandis que ses yeux écarquillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

Izaya émergea douloureusement de son rêve et en réalisant de quoi il avait rêvé, il sursauta, s'assit au bord du lit et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé qu'il était l'amant de l'autre algue unicellulaire? Pourquoi avait il rêvé qu'il aimait l'autre algue unicellulaire? Pourquoi avait il rêvé qu'il aimait le corps de l'autre algue unicellulaire? Mais surtout pourquoi avait-il rêvé qu'il était uke? Il savait très bien que les rêves étaient les désirs du subconscient mais comment une once de lui même accepterait d'être baisé par l'autre algue unicellulaire ? Il prouverait à son fichu subconscient qu'il pouvait parfaitement être seme alors que l'autre était consentent.

Il se leva pour aller prendre une douche et en sortant de la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un texto de Celty qui lui demandait de partir chez elle le plus vite possible…


	2. Chapter 2: Morts

Encore une fois, Durarara ne m'appartiens pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de chercher le nom de la mangaka.

Les homophobes qu'est ce que vous foutez là

Les adolescents même si je doute que vous le ferez demandez la permission à vos parents avant de lire cette fiction

Les enfants qu'est ce que vous faites là allez décapiter vos poupées (dédicace à la famille Adams)

J'aimerai remercier Milligramme, qui m'a poussée à commencer l'écriture des fictions yaoi.

Chapitre 2: Mort

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la Dulluhan, une Celty dans tous ces états lui ouvrit, si elle avait une tête on aurait vu qu'elle pleurait. Elle se mit à écrire à toute vitesse…

Lorsqu'il pût lire le texte, il s'écroula sur le canapé et se mit à pleurer pour la première fois depuis ses cinq ans. Il n'avait plus personne, Celty disait que ses petites sœurs étaient mortes dans un accident de voiture le matin-même. Shinra en passant par le lieu de l'accident avait essayé de les ranimer, en vain.

Celty, en le voyant dans cet état essaya de le prendre dans ces bras mais il se dégagea et sortit de la maison sans arrêter de pleurer. Dépité, il s'assit sur l'un des bancs d'Ikebukuro. Quelques minutes plus tard il sentit quelque chose le soulever, une certaine algue unicellulaire l'ayant aperçut avait déraciné le banc pour tuer son occupant, l'occupant en question, furieux, lança un regard de la mort qui tue à l'algue unicellulaire:

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Shizuo.

L'autre incrédule, lâcha le banc et lui laissa donc l'occasion de s'enfuir, il se recroquevilla sur le banc et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Shizuo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'asticot l'avait appelé par son prénom pas par ce surnom ridicule qu'il lui avait donné dès leur première rencontre. Et ce n'était pas tout: l'asticot pleurait... Les regards des passants étaient si nombreux que s'en était gênant, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et décida de partir. Il prit Izaya qui pleurait toujours en sac à patates et prit la direction de son appartement. Arrivé, il ouvrit la porte et se rendit compte qu'Izaya s'était endormi, il le coucha sur le canapé le recouvrit d'un drap. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et alluma la télévision et mit les nouvelles d'Ikebukuro, une présentatrice à la voix forte se mit à parler:

"_Ici Karisawa Erika* d'Ikebukuro, ce matin vers six heures une semi-remorque à percuté une voiture de plein fouet en tuant ses deux occupantes, deux personnes que nous connaissons bien: il s'agit des regrettées Mairu et Rukia* Orihara"._

Shizuo éteignit la télé et jeta un regard compatissant, oui c'était bien le mot, vers son éternel rival*. Il alluma sa cigarette et sortit là fumer dans le balcon. Il se mit à penser à ce qu'avait pu éprouver l'asticot en apprenant cette nouvelle. Le surhomme avait appris il y a peu de temps par Celty que la larve avait des sœurs, en effet la Dulluhan était amie avec les jumelles et il avait eu du mal à se le figurer entouré de petites sœurs encombrantes l'obligeant à jouer à la poupée avec elles. Il avait donc commencé à ce questionner sur le passé de l'insecte avait-il des parents, des oncles, des proches ? Il avait à peine commencé à y croire qu'elles étaient mortes. Lui aussi en été chagriné mais il ne pourrait pas l'être autant qu'un frère… Celty devait elle aussi être triste, il sortit son téléphone portable et lui envoya un texto :

_Shizuo à Celty :_

_Cv toi ?_

_Celty à Shizuo :_

_Moi ça va un peu mieux, mé je m'demande comment va Izaya… Tu sais, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait…_

_Shizuo à Celty :_

_Il va bien. Enfin il va bien extérieurement mais je doute que ce soit le cas intérieurement…_

_Celty à Shizuo :_

_Comment tu sais qu'il va bien ?_

_Shizuo à Celty :_

_Il est chez moi…_

_Celty à Shizuo :_

_QUOI ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait chez toi ? Bon, peu importe… Passe le moi !_

_Shizuo à Celty :_

_Il dort._

_Celty à Shizuo :_

_D'accord c'est parfaitement normal que ton pire ennemi, celui que tu cherches à tuer depuis votre première rencontre et qui vient de perdre la seule famille qu'il avait aille bien en dormant chez toi ce qui est tout aussi normal…_

_Shizuo à Celty :_

_Euh… T'es sérieuse là ?_

_Celty à Shizuo :_

_Non ! Idiot si t'étais à coté de moi, crois-moi tu aurais droit à une bonne baffe à l'arrière de la tête*. »_

Shizuo, en entendant un bruit venant du salon, jeta un coup d'œil par la porte du balcon et se rendit compte qu'Izaya s'était réveillé. Il le fit comprendre à Celty et coupa court sa discussion avec elle.

Il entra à l'intérieur sous le regard triste encore plus rouge que d'habitude du frère des défuntes. Il s'approcha timidement de lui et lui demanda :

« -Est-ce que tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?

-Du lait si tu en as, merci.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai. »

Shizuo surpris qu'Izaya ait les mêmes goûts en matière de boisson que luise dirigea vers le réfrigérateur de salon plein de bouteilles de lait que Kasuka lui avait offert lors de son dernier anniversaire. Prit deux bouteilles, en tendit une à Izaya qui la vida d'un seul coup au goulot, Shizuo fit de même et s'assit au bord du canapé. Izaya lui demanda :

« -Dis-moi Shizu-chan, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé.

-Je ne suis pas sans cœur, sauf peut être envers toi, mais tu avais l'air si pitoyable que je n'ai pas pu te laisser là-bas sous le regard de tous ces gens.

-Merci

-Toutes mes condoléances…

-Comment tu l'as su ?!

-Les infos

-Merci

-Celty m'avais dit que tu n'avais qu'elles comme famille.

-Mes parents ont été assassinés à mes cinq ans jamais personne n'a su pourquoi, notre garde à été confiée à notre oncle, elles avaient deux ans… Quand elles eurent dix ans il essaya de les violer je l'ai tué en essayant de les défendre, ça a été mit sur le compte e la légitime défense… nous n'avions plus personne… on a été transférés dans un orphelinat, j'ai été émancipé à mes dix-huit ans et j'ai obtenu leur garde. le juge était un ami de mon père mais il a été découvert deux mois plus tard qu'il recevait des pot de vin d'accusés. Toutes les affaires qu'il avait jugées ont été revérifiées et elles m'ont été arrachées… trois ans plus-tard elles furent à leur tour majeurs et émancipées, elles vinrent habiter avec moi mais j'ai du les éloigner à cause de mon travail dangereux. Et maintenant, elles sont mortes sans que j'aie pu leur dire une dernière fois que je les aimais.

-Je suis désolé pour toi Izaya mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me raconte pas tout.

-Je n'ai pas à en parler, hurla-t-il, et surtout pas avec toi !

-Je suis désolé c'est bon calme-toi !

-Je n'en peux plus de ces chamailleries continuelles et infantiles.

-C'est bon on se calme tu as pensé au obsèques que tu dois organiser ?

-Non, je n'étais pas dans un état prompt à la réflexion, je crois que l'on inverse un peu trop les rôles. J'ai les cinq millions de yens nécessaires à faire de bonnes obsèques. Je vais les enterrer à coté de nos parents.

-J'essayerai de t'aider mais après cette histoire on revient à notre ancienne relation, Izaya-kun.

-Bien évidemment Shizu-chan, nous nous haïssons après tout !

Et voilà fin du deuxième chapitre et ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vais mettre aussi peu de temps entre deux chapitres.

*= Pourquoi toujours Erika vous direz vous ? Eh bien, je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre.

*=Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom et je n'ai aucune envie de chercher. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elles existent dans l'anime.

*=Lee ou Gai, qui que tu sois SORT DE CE CORPS !

*= Ne Celty, n'exagère pas je te rappelle que c'est l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro…(en même temps c'est moi qui lui fais dire ça ^^'


	3. Chapter 3: Meurtre

J'aimerai vous dire quelque chose que je suis obligée d'écrire et qui frustre toutes les fangirls, je…je… ces… ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. OUIIIIIN T_T'

J'aimerai remercier **KurokoTetsuClebs** et **Lili **pour avoir posté des reviews et voici mes réponses :

**KurokoTetsuClebs : **eh bah tu vois ! Il faut me faire confiance quand je vous que ce n'est pas un pwp :p j'espère que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout.

**Lili :** merci d'avoir posté un review et ne t'inquiète pas il y aura de toutes les sauces pour les adeptes du Shizaya comme pour les adeptes de l'Izuo. J'ai cru comprendre que tu préfères l'Izuo et il y en aura crois moi (c'est ce que je préfère aussi x)). Il n'y aura pas de délai précis entre deux fictions mais j'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible et de mettre au moins un chapitre par semaine.

Bon trêve de bavardage et commençons !

**Chapitre3 : Meurtre**

Lorsque la police appela Izaya pour qu'il identifie les corps, il demanda à Shizuo, Celty et Shinra de l'accompagner et bien évidemment ils acceptèrent...

Izaya y avait pensé et s'y était préparé. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez. En effet lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la morgue de la police et que le médecin légiste tira deux tiroirs superposés avec Mairu dans celui du dessus et Rukia dans celui du bas, Izaya se mit à trembler de tout son corps et vomit tripes et boyaux sur les chaussures du gardien de la morgue*, il sentit alors quelque chose de doux et de chaud l'entourer.

C'était Shizuo, lui aussi avait détourné les yeux des corps froids, sans vie et couverts d'hématomes et de blessures... Celty c'était blottie contre Shinra qui, étonnement ne ressentait rien à part du chagrin pour son ami et pour sa dulcinée. Étant médecin, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de spectacles. Izaya c'était un peu calmé au contact chaud de son pire ennemi* mais des larmes avaient continué à couler le long de ces joues roses brouillant sa vue. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Shizuo pourrait être doux* avec lui un jour. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette morgue, il entrouvrit douloureusement les lèvres en courant le risque de vomir et dit ces trois mot : « c'est bien elles » puis vomit une deuxième fois sur les chaussures du pauvre médecin. Celty sortit un mouchoir de nulle part et nettoya le visage de son ami. Izaya sortit rapidement de la morgue suivit des trois autres. Il aperçut des policiers qui les attendaient à la sortie. Il s'approcha d'eux et reprit son expression rassurée, impassible et son sourire sarcastique sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses amis et de son ennemi qui ne pensaient pas que l'aspect moqueur de sa personnalité n'était qu'une façade et s'approcha d'un des policiers qui semblait être le chef et lui demanda d'un ton hautain:

-Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai besoin d'identifier les corps que ce n'est qu'un accident? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont dans la morgue de la police criminelle? Et pourquoi un troupeau de policiers m'attend à la sortie?

-C'est un meurtre. Un sniper expérimenté a tiré une balle dans chaque corps, la voiture à dévié et à foncé dans la semi-remorque. Les balles proviennent d'un équipement spécial appartenant au RSA*. Il se pourrait qu'ils aient voulu se venger de vous pour avoir renseigné les yakuza sur l'un de ses chefs nous pensions que vous pourriez nous aider à résoudre cette affaire." Izaya ne laissa rien paraitre mais Shizuo, Shinra et Celty savaient bien que ça l'atteignait au plus haut point de savoir que ses petites sœurs petites sœurs chéries étaient mortes à cause de lui.

Il répondit d'un ton mystérieux " je verrai bien ce que je peux faire" et sortit du centre de police suivit des trois autres. Ils prirent la voiture de Shinra et partirent ainsi chez lui.

Arrivés, Izaya rentra le premier, s'écroula sur le canapé, prit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura en murmurant une phrase à peine distincte: "Et dire que je me suis laissé violer pour leur éviter la souffrance, maintenant elles sont mortes par ma faute..." Les autres croyant avoir mal entendu échangèrent des regards de merlans frit- en fin à part pour Celty ce qui était normal, disons qu'elle avait une expression corporelle de merlan frit- pour s'assurer de la fiabilité de leur ouïe*. Aucun d'eux ne savait qu'Izaya avait eut un passé aussi dur. Cela expliquait ce qu'il était devenu. Ces révélations faites, Shizuo avait l'impression de beaucoup moins le détester il était même désolé pour lui... Inconsciemment, Izaya arrivait peu à peu au but qu'il s'était fixé après son étrange rêve: séduire Shizu-chan...

Des reviews ? ::yeuxdechatpotté::

*= Ҫa fait glauque

*= Oui c'est parfaitement logique…

*=Tu verras il est doux même dans d'autres domaines )

*=Nouveau nom du KGB

*=Je sais c'est cruel de se la couler douce alors que les autres souffrent mais c'est parce que JE SUIS CRUELLE ! MOUAHAHAHAHA … (Euh… je dois me trouver quelque chose à faire moi…)


	4. Chapter 4: Chat

Salut je suis de retour après une assez courte absence.

REVIEWS *_*

**Chapitre 4: Chat****  
**

Le troisième jour après la mort des jumelles, toute le quartier était au courant que c'était un assassinat orchestré par la RSA pour nuire à Izaya, il y avait eut des fuites parmi les policiers. Mais personne ne savait qu'Izaya vivait avec Shizuo à part Shizuo et Izaya eux même, Shinra, Celty, Simon et Mikado qui avait rendu visite à Shizuo pour lui passer un message de Tom qui avait un travail à Hong Kong et qui lui laissait ainsi des vacances*. Tous ceux qui étaient au courant ne laissaient rien paraitre, ils avaient promis de garder le secret soit par amitié soit par compassion soit sous la menace de Shizuo de leur "balancer un feu tricolore dans la tronche" et celle d'Izaya de leur "mettre toute la mafia japonaise à dos" soit les trois en même temps.

D'ailleurs en parlant de mafia, Shiki l'avait contacté, Izaya devait retourner chez lui, dans cette maison qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs d'elles - c'était d'une part pour cela et d'autre part pour ne pas déranger Celty et Shinra dans leur chahut nocturne en séjournant chez eux qu'il vivait chez Shizuo - Lorsqu'il entra une forte odeur de renfermé, de litière et de poisson envahit ses narines, avant même qu'il aie fait un pas de plus, l'odeur commença à s'accentuer, en effet la boule de poil qui la dégageait s'approchait de lui pour se frotter aux jambes de son maître enfin de retour.

Ce chat, c'était elles qui le lui avaient offert. En sachant parfaitement que c'était le comportement d'un vieillard sénile, il murmura à l'oreille de la bête: "Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné ces derniers temps Misu-chan mais j'étais trop occupé et je savais que tu étais débrouillard, mais ce manifestement pas au point de prendre une douche."

Il le prit dans ces bras tout en fronçant le nez, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et lava le seul chat aimant l'eau qu'il connaissait. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le félin s'ébroua, s'étira, sauta sur le lit de son maître et s'endormi. Lorsqu'Izaya fut enfin seul, il appela Namie pour qu'elle vienne faire le ménage.

Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard et lui hurla à la figure qu'elle n'était pas une femme de ménage. Il la fit taire d'un simple geste dédaigneux puis se mit au travail: il rassembla toutes les informations qu'il avait déjà sur la RSA et ses boss puis les sépara en deux piles: celles qu'il avait données aux yakuza et celles qu'il avait gardées pour lui.

Il y avait trois boss auxquels il avait nui et qui auraient pu donner des ordres à un sniper assez expérimenté pour tirer d'aussi loin et de façon aussi précise sur une cible en mouvement, il les classa par ordre de probabilité:

_1. Nikolai Talkienov: ancien agent double du KGB au MI6 découvert par le MI5_

_2. Vladimir Dashkov: à dirigé des opérations secrètes contre la CIA_

_3. Dimitri Ivanov: Ancien général communiste. Dans le coma après une attaque yakuza._

Le dernier aurait été classé premier s'il n'était pas dans le coma mais c'était le cas alors autant l'éliminer de la liste c'était certainement le premier qui était coupable. En effet, le deuxième n'avait aucun intérêt à faire ça, Izaya étant le meilleur des informateurs, il renseignait les yakuza sur la CIA et Dashkov envoyait ses hommes espionner les yakuza. Il ne restait donc que le troisième: Talkienov...  
Shiki arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il frappa la porte de son poing puissant, Namie lui ouvrit et lui proposa un café, il déclina l'offre d'un revers de main* et se dirigea vers Izaya qui arborait un grand sourire niais, s'assieds devant lui, puis commença sans même saluer:

- Je veux tout savoir sur Nikolai Talkienov. Tu auras la somme d'argent que tu veux.

- Je ne veux pas d'argent, j'en ai assez, je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait des dernières informations que je vous ai données sur lui.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Peux importe... Au revoir Shiki

- Au revoir et n'oublie pas, TOUT sur TOUT.

Izaya le chassa presque de chez lui. Et se précipita pour faire ses bagages. Il prit ses trois manteaux à fourrure préférés son ordinateur portable - Shizuo étant un arriéré mental n'en avait pas - prit de la nourriture pour chat, vira Namie*, appela Simon qui surgit d'on ne sait où pour lui porter ses affaires, Izaya n'eut donc que Misu-chan dans ses bras. Étant donné que tous les chauffeurs de taxi fuyaient en voyant le géant russe, ils partirent à pied jusque la maison de Shizuo. Un homme qu'ils connaissaient bien mais qui n'était pas Shizuo se trouvait devant la porte.

**Fin du chapitre  
**

En voilà un autre de bouclé

*= Ça m'aide tout autant que toi Shizuo

*= Pauvre Namie ils ne lui parlent qu'avec des gestes tellement leur inter pour elle est minime.

*= On dirait une action tout à fait normale et monotone.

Alors on va faire un concours participez y si vous tenez au prix. Celle qui va deviner qui est l'homme devant la porte de Shizuo deviendra ma bêta lectrice, s'il y a plus d'une bonne réponse je compterai sur la précision.

J'aimerai remercier Lili pour ses reviews.

À plus


	5. Chapter 5: French Kiss

Me voilà de retour après une longue absence, dit-elle d'un ton théâtrale comme si quelqu'un se foutait de son absence.

**Lili** : La voilà ta suite =) et dis YOUPIIII voici le premier french kiss ) et c'est un Izuo au début.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: French Kiss**

Simon s'avança vers l'homme d'un air réjoui et l'apostropha en russe:

- Саша ? ли это действительно ты? [Sacha? Est-ce que c'est bien toi?]

- Non Simon, fit Izaya essayant en vain de maîtriser, il ne s'appelle pas Sacha, son nom c'est Nikolai Talkienov mais tu devrais plutôt l'appeler "le bâtard" ou encore "l'assassin"!

Sous le regard incrédule de Simon, il sortit son couteau à cran mais Misu-chan le prit de vitesse et griffa le visage de Talkienov sur tout son long. Ce dernier, insensible à la douleur, sourit d'un air narquois en entendant quelqu'un demander:"qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?". Izaya, en reconnaissant la voix de Shizuo, fit volte-face et pût voir un blond à moitié endormi venant vers lui. Dès qu'il se souvint de Talkienov, il se retourna mais constata avec fureur que l'autre s'était enfui. "MERDE! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing digne de Shizuo au mur et en occasionnant par ailleurs le réveil de l'ex barman qui se précipita vers lui, affolé:

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ici!

- Moi aussi, l'approuva Simon l'air perdu.

- CE...CONNARD...EST...L'ASSASSIN! hurla l'informateur à s'en crever les poumons puis s'effondra de dépit.

Shizuo courut vers le brun en détresse, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce fut bref mais ça parut calmer considérablement Izaya qui esquissa un de ces sourires moqueurs qui lui étaient connus et dit à voix haute:

- Avec plaisir... Shizu-chan

- IZAYAAAAAA-KUUUN... COURS! fit l'homme à la force surhumaine, furieux que l'asticot le provoque ainsi.

- Avec plaisir, ça me manquait aussi... Fit Izaya en entament sa course.

* * *

Épuisés, ils étaient tous les deux écroulés sur le canapé de Shizuo - en même temps c'est normal après s'être couru après pendant deux bonnes heures.

Izaya se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Shizuo et ne l'oublierait probablement jamais.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, l'avait il rassuré, la prochaine fois je le défoncerai, mais en attendant J'aimerais bien me défouler."

Izaya auquel leurs courses poursuites avaient manqué avait décidé de le provoquer pour que l'autre ne contrôle pas sa force. Et ce aussi pour qu'ils donnent aux habitants d'Ikebukuro l'impression que leur relation n'avait pas changé*. Shizuo, à la surprise d'Izaya, se mit à éternuer, vif d'esprit, comme d'habitude, il sut avant même de le voir que Misu-chan était dans les parages :

- Shizuo Heiwajima est donc allergique aux poils d'animaux, fit le brun moqueur en ce levant pour prendre le Bombay* dans ses bras et le mettant devant son rival qui éternuait de plus belle, je te présente Misu-chan, Misu-chan je te présente Shizu-chan

- ENLÈVE-MOI CETTE HORREUR DE LA FIGURE, hurla Shizuo

Contre toute attente, Izaya le gifla si fort que du sang coula des lèvres de l'homme à la force surhumaine :

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, ordonna le brun presque inaudiblement, Misu-chan n'est pas une horreur. Il est même des millions de fois supérieur à toi.

Shizuo manqua de laisser sa violence le submerger mais en voyant les yeux d'Izaya rougeoyer comme le sang coulant d'un homme mort par sur-oxygénation - ce qui était d'ailleurs un des moyens de torture préférés de l'informateur trouvant ironique que l'Homme puisse mourir par surdose de la chose qu'il lui permet de vivre –, et, comprenant que le félin avait une importance particulière marmonna un « désolé ».

Izaya reconnaissant à Shizuo de ne pas demander de détails et sachant très bien à quel point il était dur pour le faux blond de contenir sa colère, et ce surtout avec lui, retrouva sont air habituel. Il se rassit en tailleur sur le canapé avec Misu-chan sur ses genoux. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux - jusqu'à ce que Shizuo le brise en demandant:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avant que je ne débarque?

- Tu te rappelle lorsque nous avions disparus pour environ un mois, moi et Simon?

- Oui, c'était il y a environ 6 mois.

- Nous étions en Russie, je devais récolter des infos sur un certain Nikolai Talkienov mais il était introuvable sur le net, tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il disait s'appeler Sacha Ivachkov. Simon étant Russe et moi ayant besoin d'un guide, je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner – je ne lui ai pas donné les détails. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés en Russie, il s'est avéré qu'il connaissait un certain Sacha Ivachkov. J'imagine que tu peux imaginer la suite... Ce matin, j'ai découvert que c'était lui, l'assassin...

- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé mais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce...ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air…

Shizuo s'arrêta soudain en sentant une paire de lèvres douces et fraîches se poser sur les siennes, inconscient de ses mouvements et suivant son instinct, il accompagna le baiser et l'approfondit en demandant à Izaya l'accès à sa bouche ce que ce dernier accepta avec enthousiasme. Leurs langues se livraient une bataille sans merci pour déterminer celui qui dominerait ce baiser divin où leurs bouches ne faisaient plus qu'un. Cette bataille continua jusqu'à ce que Shizuo pousse un gémissement qu'Izaya qualifierait de jouissif. Mais l'ex barman ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il descendit jusqu'au creux de l'épaule du brun et se mit à le lécher, le mordre, à l'embrasser sans faire attention au brun sans réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et remarque que la lueur dans ceux d'Izaya avait complètement changé. Oui. De la peur et de l'innocence s'y reflétaient. Mais leur beau tableau ne se brisa définitivement que lorsque le brun balbutia :

- On… oncle Seiji… ne… ne fais pas ça.

* * *

**À suivre…**

MOUAHAHAHAHA JE SUIS CRUELLE JE SAIS, FIÈRE DE L'ÊTRE ET COMPTE BIEN LE RESTER !

*= Mouais c'est ça rien n'a changé

*= Seule race de chats exclusivement noire

*= un peu de gore ne fait pas de mal


	6. Chapter 6: Un oncle cruel

Attention ! L'oncle d'Izaya a beau s'appeler Seiji, ce n'est pas le frère de Namie (ça répond à ta question, **Lili) **et ce n'est pas non plus pour rien que je l'ai appelé ainsi.

**Chapitre 6: Un oncle cruel**

-Oncle Seiji... Arrête... Je t'en supplie.

-Hey, Izaya, de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Non! Arrête! Je ne veux pas! Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher... C'est interdit par la loi...

-Izaya qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Non! Surtout pas! Fais-moi ce que tu veux tant que tu ne leur fais rien.

- IZAYA! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? fit Shizuo perdu.

Soudain, Izaya écarta les jambes violemment et se mit à pousser des hurlements perçants. Le faux blond se boucha les oreilles et détourna les yeux ne supportant pas la vue du brun qui souffrait manifestement beaucoup au vu de son visage barbouillé de larmes. Il se leva et se dirigea en titubant vers le téléphone, composa le numéro de Shinra et le médecin lui répondit joyeusement assez rapidement:

- Oui? Le beau, le magnifique Shinra est à votre service.

- Shinra? C'est Shizuo... VIENS VITE!

- Que...

Et il raccrocha. Il retourna au près d'Izaya qui se débattait à présent. Soudain, il parut refermer douloureusement ses jambes, ouvrit la bouche comme s'il y était obligé commença à s'étouffer tout seul quand Shinra débarqua. Il se figea en voyant l'état de l'informateur. Il se tourna vers Shizuo avec des yeux de merlan frit:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- J'en sais rien. C'est toi le médecin.

- Je ne suis pas psychiatre mais je dirais que c'est un effet post-traumatique, selon la lueur enfantine de ses yeux, je dirais qu'il revit un événement de son enfance... Qu'est-ce qu'il qu'il s'est passé avant que ça ne commence? Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette crise?

- Eh bien..., commença Shizuo gêné, onétaitentraindesembrasser

- Quoi? J'ai rien compris.

- On s'embrassait

- Super! Je me suis toujours dit que vous seriez bien ensemble. Mais ça veut aussi dire que...

- Que quoi?

- Qu'il revit un... un viol.

Sous les yeux exorbités de Shizuo, il continua:

- Il a été violé durant son enfance. Et ce qu'il a dit un nom? Ce pourrait être celui du violeur.

- Son oncle. C'est son ****** d'oncle qui a fait ça.

- C'est affreux...

- Peu importe. Il faut qu'il arrête de souffrir pour l'instant. C'est déjà assez dur de l'avoir vécu une fois.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, prit le brun dans ses bras et lui chuchota:

- Izaya. Je ne suis pas ton oncle, je suis Shizuo Hewajima, tu sais, ton pire ennemi. Tu t'en rappelles, l'asticot? Mais je crois bien que cette rivalité va bientôt finir. J'ai... j'ai des doutes sur mes sentiments pour toi... Il se figea quand il vit son locutaire se calmer et sourire puis ouvrir doucement ses yeux qui avaient retrouvé leur éclat naturel. Shizuo, content comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant, le serra et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'un Izaya complètement perdu. Il lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille:

- J'ai... j'ai eut tellement peur.

Les joues d'Izaya rougirent violemment lorsqu'il sentit le souffle doux et chaud de Shizuo qui lui rappela le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger... mais... attendez... qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé après. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose vu le comportement de Shizu-chan et la présence de Shinra. Mais quoi? Bien décidé à avoir une réponse à sa question, il repoussa l'homme à la force surhumaine avec douceur malgré tout et demanda dans un souffle:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

L'autre, étonné, lui demanda:

- Tu veux dire que...tu ne te rappelle de rien?

- De quoi et ce que je suis censé me rappeler?  
Shizuo, ne supportant pas de devoir lui expliquer qu'il savait qu'il s'était fait violer par son oncle, balbutia:

- Je...je...dois y aller.

Il se leva, jeta sa veste sur son épaulé et sortit en essayant de ne pas avoir lire de fuir sou le regard consterné de Shinra auquel Izaya demanda:

- J'ai encore fait une crise. C'est ça?

L'autre acquiesça quand son téléphone portable sonna en leur crevant les tympans avec Américain Idiot. Le médecin illégal s'excusa:

- Je dois y aller. C'est Celty.

Izaya, ne trouvant d'autre solution que de faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, prit son ordinateur portable, le posa sur ses cuisses et commença à chercher des informations, jusqu'à ce qu'un son lui indique qu'il avait reçu un mail. Il ouvrit l'onglet dans lequel se trouvait sa messagerie… Non ! C'était impossible… Comment cet assassin avait-il trouvé son adresse ?

**Fin du chapitre**

**A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7: Jouissance

Voici le nouveau chapitre, le Rating M prend tout son sens ici.

**Lili:** Voici un lemon spécialement dédié à ma plus fidèle lectrice. Un IZUO!

**Chapitre 7:**

C'était un bel après-midi de printemps, les oiseaux gazouillaient les jupes des jeunes étudiantes se soulevaient au gré du vent passager. Mais tout cela, un homme en tenue de barman paraissait ne pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Non, lui pensait à un certain brun et à ses sentiments pour lui qui avaient complètement changé en quelques jours... Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'il soit amoureux? Non! Certainement pas. Lui? Amoureux? Il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors amoureux d'Izaya... Encore moins!* Il passa devant le sushi russe et Simon l'apostropha mais il n'y fit pas attention et continua sa route vers...euh...l'inconnu. oui, il ne savait pas ou il allait.

Izaya n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce salaud de Talkienov avait trouvé son adresse mail et lui avait envoyé un lien. Curieux, Izaya l'ouvrit. Il n'aurait pas du. Des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur ses joues fragiles. Ce connard lui avait envoyé une photo du meurtre! Le sniper avait photographié les corps sans vie de Mairu et Kururu*. Dégoûté, il mit le pc en veille prolongée et s'écroula, entra dans la chambre de Shizuo et s'écroula sur le lit.

Shizuo, fatigué de sa longue marche, décida de rentrer chez lui. Arrivé à la porte, il la trouva ouverte. Il entra, prit du lait du réfrigérateur et en bu un vers d'un coup. Il chercha Izaya des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il devait être sorti. Épuisé, il se dirigea vers son lit pour faire une sieste. Mais son plan fut déjoué par un certain asticot y dormant à poings fermés. Il allait laisser sa violence le submerger jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que l'asticot susmentionné avait l'air...mignon ainsi. Ses joues roses étaient à croquer. Ses cheveux doux ébouriffés et cachant ses yeux lui donnaient un air d'enfant refusant de se coiffer. Il était recroquevillé, ce qui, par contraste avec le grand lit double, lui donnait un air de petit chat et Shizuo avait beau y être allergique, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il les trouvait mignons. Mais ce qui l'attirait le plus était ses lèvres, douces et bien rouges. Il devait savoir. Il devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre. Il monta silencieusement dans le lit et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Izaya. À sa plus grande surprise, l'autre se réveilla, entoura son cou de ses bras longs et fins et transforma le simple bisou innocent en baiser profond et avide. C'était tellement bon. Mais ce n'était pas seulement bon, ça laissait aussi entendre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une larve...

Izaya, épuisé, dormait comme un loir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paire de lèvres reconnaissables entre mille. Celles de Shizu-chan. Perdu, il suivit, pour une fois, son instinct et se retrouva à embrasser sauvagement son blond préféré. L'autre, malgré la surprise, ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, sa langue se mit à explorer la bouche d'Izaya sans en laisser un seul recoin en paix et lui enflammant les lèvres. Mais Izaya ne se laissa pas faire, il roula et se retrouva sur le surhomme, puis, manquants de souffle, ils se séparèrent. D'un mouvement simultané et rapide, chacun arracha le haut de l'autre. Izaya se coucha sur Shizuo et laissa son érection frotter contre la sienne avec un sourire carnassier. Il planta ses dents dans le creux de l'épaule de son "amant" qui, de surprise, poussa un gémissement qui résonna dans toute la chambre. Gêné, Shizuo, se couvrit la bouche de la main mais un certain brun qui ce délectait de chaque son poussé par son partenaire n'était pas d'accord avec lui, il lui lécha, mordit et embrassa la main puis lui souffla à l'oreille: "enlève ta main Shizu-chan, j'ai envie de t'entendre miauler!" "Shizu-chan" murmura un "jamais!" mais enleva quand même sa main de sa bouche. Izaya descendit on continuant à poser une multitude de petits baisers papillons sur le torse du blond. Arrivé au nombril, il y introduit la langue pour y mimer un certain acte... Il descendit jusqu'au bas du torse du garde du corps, lui retira sa ceinture puis entama de lui enlever son pantalon mais Shizuo l'arrêta net. Izaya leva un regard interrogateur sur lui et l'autre articula un: "toi d'abord.". Izaya haussa les épaules et commença à défaire sa ceinture mais Shizuo décida de le faire à sa place. Il finit ce qu'avait commencé Izaya puis descendit tout d'un coup: pantalon et caleçon. Izaya se retrouva ainsi en chaussettes et avec une érection proéminente devant son ennemi de toujours qui se léchait les babines mais il n'en resta pas là, sous l'oeil avisé de l'autre, il en fit de même. Mais Shizuo perdit tout de suite cet air lorsqu'il remarqua que son érection était tout aussi grande - voir plus. Et lorsqu'Izaya lui écarta les jambes, on aurait pu dire qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Mais Izaya le rassura en l'embrassant doucement et chastement et lui chuchotant à l'oreille:

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferai rien sans ton accord. Je sais ce que c'est que d'y être obligé... Et je ne souhaiterai jamais ça à personne... Enfin... à personne sauf à cet assassin de Talkienov.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Shizuo à son tour, je...je te fais confiance.

Izaya, reconnaissant, l'embrassa fougueusement en introduisant un premier doigt dans son antre si doucement qu'il ne le sentit pas. Mais lorsque le deuxième doigt entra la douleur se manifesta brutalement. Il se crispa, ce qui fit qu'il eut encore plus mal. Alors Izaya, conscient de la douleur qu'il éprouvait détourna son attention en prenant sa verge délaissée dans son autre main et en entamant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Les gémissements de Shizuo résonnèrent bientôt dans toute la chambre et Izaya commença donc des mouvements de ciseaux qui le firent gémir de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en remplissant la main du brun de sa semence. Mais ce dernier ne grimaça pas de dégoût. Il se lécha les doigts et embrassa Shizuo en lui faisant gouter son propre sperme salé avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille: "je vais entrer". En guise de réponse, Shizuo lui lança un regard apeuré quoique déterminé. Lorsqu'Izaya entra en lui, il ne dit rien mais ne pût empêcher des larmes de perler au coin de ses yeux. Izaya, les cueillit du bout du doigt puis entama de lent mouvements de va-et-vient. Le plaisir finit par se manifester lorsqu'il accéléra un peu plus le rythme. Ses gémissements ainsi que ceux de Shizuo emplirent l'appartement mais ceux du blond prirent toute leur ampleur lorsqu'il frappa un certain point. Il répéta ce mouvement et, lorsque "shizu-chan" hurla son nom. Il prit un rythme endiablé. Après quelques coups, Shizuo n'en pouvait plus, il jouit et son anneau de chair se serra ce qui entraîna la jouissance d'Izaya qui se retira, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et qui épuisé le serra dans ses bras et s'endormit.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Alors?**

*****= On verra bien MOUAHAHAHAHA

*= J'ai revu le dernier épisode


	8. Chapter 8

Chères lectrices – car je doute qu'il y ait des lecteurs –,

Je suis désolée de mon retard considérable, mais pardonnez moi, je suis en classes prépas MP* et je suis en plein concours pour passer en école d'ingénierie. Je n'ai donc pas le temps d'écrire. Encore désolée.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas la fiction =)

Yaoi's power


End file.
